This invention relates to portable basketball (or other ball sports) tings or goals that position and hold a ball hoop and net at a desirable height from ground level, which may be attached to a vehicle both during use and transportation.
The portable ring is adapted to be foldable and collapsible so as to be transportable by a vehicle without requiring disattachment from the said vehicle.
There are a number of prior art devices that teach a variety of portable self-supporting and collapsible frame structures used for basketball goals. The prior art devices also teach various adjustable backboards allowing the device to be used by people of varying heights/abilities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,156 there is disclosed a portable basketball goal for use on a pick-up truck that has an adjustable frame assembly which is corrected to and stabilised by a pick-up truck. The portable basketball goal can then be disassembled into individual modular unites and transported within the truck.